1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to textile-based magnetic field interface clothes and a mobile terminal in a wearable computing system, and more specifically, to textile-based magnetic field interface clothes and a mobile terminal in wearable computing system that perform communication using a magnetic field.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of computing technology, a study for providing various types of personal computing environments has been actively conducted. In particular, the wearable computing studying textile and wearable computers is considered as the core field of the next-generation in computing technology.
In the wearable computing field, there is a need for units capable of communicating with various devices, which are dispersed inside and outside a system such as clothes. As a result, a research field of the wearable computing field has developed, that is, a personal area network (PAN) and a fabric area network (FAN), including new methods thereof.
The existing methods can be largely classified into a typical scheme that configures connecting parts on clothes, such as in a removable socket form connecting external devices, and a wireless scheme using a radio. The removable socket scheme, which is the most common scheme, has problems in that the attachment and detachment of the socket is inconvenient since a user needs to directly connect a socket built in the clothes with the mobile terminal and the mobile terminal should be separated from the socket every time the clothes need to be cleaned. In addition, there is a disadvantage in that the user is required to use waterproof treatment on a socket connector part of the clothes.
On the other hand, the wireless scheme using a radio would use the existing low-power short range communication scheme such as radio frequency (RF), Zigbee, Bluetooth, ultra-wideband (UWB).
In this case, in order to perform the short range wireless communication as described above, a predetermined communication module should be installed on the clothes and in order to supply power to the communication module, a separate power supply unit such as a battery is needed. Further, the wireless scheme using a radio is relatively weak in respect to security, such that it is difficult to secure reliable communication.